The present invention provides locking improvements for prior latch mechanisms for lids of compartments or enclosures hingedly mounted thereon.
A handle, typically a flap handle, is operable to open the latch to lift the lid, by operating an actuator on the handle to disengage a spring from a catch mounted on the enclosure, defining a shoulder to retain the spring. The latch is closable by moving the lid downwardly to snap the spring into engagement under the catch shoulder.
The prior latch apparatus is vulnerable to unauthorized entry by thieves and other persons, thus giving access to private items, and theft of contents from the enclosure, such as equipment and an engine.
The present invention resolves the problem of unauthorized entry and theft by providing a locking cylinder insertable via an opening in a latch assembly body, which engages and retains the spring against disengagement from the catch shoulder. Unlocking and removal of the lock cylinder enables raising of the lid.